


Amnesia

by cognomen



Series: Cognomen's List of Things that Aren't Reptiles [11]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Amnesia, Gen, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-27 23:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cognomen/pseuds/cognomen
Summary: February Ficlet Challenge, Day 11. Pairing: Rose & Paige, Prompt: Character B has Amnesia.“Hey, sis,” Paige says, same as every day since the crash. It seems silly, after all this time, but she keeps hoping that one of these days, Rose will just snap out of it. Maybe not like that, exactly. Maybe more like—it will all click back into place like a part put back into a hyperdrive.





	Amnesia

“Hey, sis,” Paige says, same as every day since the crash. It seems silly, after all this time, but she keeps hoping that one of these days, Rose will just snap out of it. Maybe not like that, exactly. Maybe more like—it will all click back into place like a part put back into a hyperdrive.

“Hey, Paige!” Rose greets. It’s all different now. Friendly, but in a strange way. More like they’ve only known each other the year and a half. “Still nothing!”

It’s a cheerful, customary greeting now, and Rose doesn’t ever seem bothered by it. Paige has gotten pretty good at hiding her disappointment, at least in her opinion.

“That’s okay,” she says, missing her sister again, like she misses her parents. “Can you get away for lunch?”

“Sure!” Rose grins. For someone who remembers nothing, she still seems completely like herself in most ways.”Let me just go tell Vober where I am.”

“Sure,” Paige says, putting on a smile—it feels strange that they still have to do these ‘getting to know you’ lunches when Paige knows everything she  _ could _ know and Rose knows only the last year and a little. “I’ll meet you over at the picnic tables?”

Rose is already heading for Vober Dand’s imposing figure, waiting at the front of the main hangar with a datapad in one hand as he directs his small herd of mechanics over the ever-present comm headset on his ear. She turns and gives Paige an ‘ok’ symbol with her hand as she goes, and Paige hikes up the paper-wrapped bundle containing their lunch and heads for the shade.

The picnic tables had originally been placed in the full sun away from the biting jungle insects on D’Qar. This had changed when summer came on and the weight of a few bug bites hadn’t balanced against cooking in your own hide.

Paige lays out lunch. The funniest thing has happened since Rose’s amnesia. She’s become a much more picky eater. Maybe without the memories of some of the terrible things they’d eaten just to survive, it’s become a luxury she can afford, now.

Paige puts her hand over the gold necklace under her shirt, an absent gesture, and sits. Rose joins her a few minutes later.

“So I almost have all of those bombers re-outfitted for armament,” Rose says, proudly. “It’s a whole fleet, though between you and me, I think they should have stayed on the farms they came from.”

“Not even the farmers thought that,” Paige says, with a smile. Life in the Resistance meant taking what you could get. Even if it  _ was _ rust old farm ships that had once in their wildest fever dreams been meant as bombers.

“Well, okay,” Rose says, digging into her food. “But we’ll find a use for them!”

Her optimism is so familiar that Paige aches a little.

“I’m going to brush up on flying and gunning in one of them,” Paige says. “For good luck.”

Rose stick her tongue out at Paige, just a little. “You’re doing that thing again.”

“What thing?”

“That thing where you say something that would probably be funny if I remembered what you meant,” Rose clarifies.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Rose says, a little more seriously. “I wish you’d be less sorry and more—hmm!”

Rose thinks about it, chewing what was once her favourite kind of sandwich with disinterest. Then, she smiles. “More like you were ready to be my sister anyway.”

Paige considers this, trying to take it to heart. Maybe it will be easier after the First Order is gone, and the whole galaxy is starting fresh.


End file.
